


A Different But Happy Life

by Wendymypooh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: Alec Lightwood reflects on how different his life has become since Magnus entered it.Written for Fandom Stocking 2018





	A Different But Happy Life

Alec Lightwood sipped the fruity drink his boyfriend, Magnus Ban had pressed into his hand moments earlier and watched the merry-making going on around him. Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike were enjoying the couple's Christmas Party.   
Parties weren't really his thing. Magnus loved throwing them, and he loved Magnus. Being in love with the warlock was introducing him to all kinds of new experiences.   
Traveling to exotic places, touring famous sites, staying in fancy resorts, tasting rich delicacies, and a number of interesting past times. He smiled as his mind replayed a few of the most magical and intimate moments between him and Magnus.   
Because he was happy, he wanted those closest to him to be happy as well. As if his thoughts had conjured him up, his Parabatai, Jace Herondale, danced by with Clary Fairchild in his arms. It did his heart good to see the love and adoration on Jace's face as he gazed down into Clary's. The look on the petite redhead's face told him that Jace's feelings were reciprocated.   
He couldn't have picked a better match for Jace. Clary had broken through the walls his Parabatai kept around his heart and showed him what loving someone was really all about.   
His eyes strayed off them and onto his younger sisters, Isabelle, and her boyfriend, Simon Lewis. Never in a million years would have paired them together. Isabelle was a beautiful, intelligent, and fierce Shadowhunter. She could have the choice of anyone, but she loved the nerdy, music-loving vampire, and Simon loved her.   
As he was in love with a warlock, he couldn't make fun of his sister's choice of a mate. Besides, Simon was a loyal friend who'd fought with them in battle against their enemies.   
"Penny for your thoughts?"   
Alec turned with a smile to see Magnus looking at him with a questioning expression on his face. "My thoughts are worth only a penny?"  
"The world then?" Magnus smiled at him. "Care to share?"   
"I was just thinking about how different my life has become since you entered it."   
"In a good way, I hope?"   
Alec's smile softened as he caught sight of the flicker of doubt that passed over Magnus's face before it smoothed over into the smile he wore now. He set his drink down on a nearby table before reaching out and grabbing Magnus by the lapel of his emerald green jacket.   
"You changed my life in the very best way possible."   
He enunciated the words carefully so that Magnus would hear them clearly.   
"In case you haven't noticed, I am a very happy man. That is because of you, Magnus."   
Before Magnus could respond, Alex pressed his lips to Magnus's, feeling the familiar jolt of passionate electricity arc through him and into the warlock. Both were breathless when the kiss ended a few moments earlier.   
"I love you, Magnus. Don't ever doubt that."   
Magnus reached up and cupped Alec's cheek with one slender hand. "I love you too, Alexander."


End file.
